


Rise and Shine, Alright

by GayKiba



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom Noctis, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Promptis - Freeform, Sleepy Sex, Some denial roleplay? Dunno what it's called, filthy sex too really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKiba/pseuds/GayKiba
Summary: Turns out; it’s a great idea to NOT wake a sleeping Prince from one of his favourite pastimes just because you’re really excited to see chocobos.At least Prompto’s willing to pay the price.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've read Prompto sucking Noctis awake; but how about Noctis sucking Prompto in order to wake up properly? Since Noctis is a slut. he is. Ask anyone.

 

“Nooct! Come on! It’s morning!” Usually, Prompto would find something to do in the mornings, before the prince woke up. Usually it was Gladio or Ignis hammering on the door of the motel that finally dragged Noctis out of bed. Usually.

Prompto was probably  _really_  excited to see those Chocobos.

“Mm.” The prince managed to raise a hand and wave it, and was surprised when he hit Prompto’s leg. “Hm…” Finally bringing his face out of the pillows, Noctis noticed his friend had closed the door behind him. Good.

He started yanking at Prompto’s belt-buckle.

“What-?!” He spluttered, grabbing Noctis’ wrist in both hands, but he just grabbed Prompto's waistband and started yanking him forward by the crotch of his pants instead. “ _Noct!_ ” He hissed frantically, glancing behind himself to the door.

Noctis took his moment of distraction to push himself into a sitting position so he’d have both hands free. He managed to unzip Prompto’s fly before his other hand was caught, too. “Your Prince demands it,” He ordered, yanking at his hands.

Prompto didn’t let go; his grip actually tightened, which Noctis wasn’t against at all, the feel of his friend’s trigger-calloused hands making him hot. “Demands what?! It’s 8 o’clock! We gotta go!”

Noctis looked up at him through his eyelashes and sighed; he’d probably be in a more receptive mood if it wasn’t for those overgrown chickens he was obsessed with… Hell, Noctis liked chocobos just fine, but they were really getting in his way right now.

“Demands dick, duh. Get it out already.” He leaned in and started working his mouth on Prompto’s hands, sucking and nibbling at his knuckles, licking the backs of his fingers. He kept his eyes on Prompto’s reddening face, knowing how weak his friend was to him looking up at him through his thick lashes. Said it made him look like an easy tart.

It was Prompto’s fault for waking him up over chocobos. The Prince of Lucis could be jealous  _and_  horny.

Prompto’s hands twitched, and he groaned. Noctis watched his favourite expression spread over his friend's features; flushed up, brows knit, lips pulled back from his teeth. Noctis felt it was safe to pull his hands free and Prompto let him, edging closer when Noctis backed up and pulled his legs under him to sit on widely-splayed knees. The seam of his sleep pants pressed against his swelling length. The things turning Prompto on did to him…

With a quiet laugh, Noctis slid a hand up one of Prompto’s thighs, going for the button of his pants. He held eye-contact with him, but saw his fists clench at his sides, his face flushing up darker. He undid his friend’s pants completely and yanked the waistband of his underwear down, the head of his half-hard cock catching on the elastic before popping up and hitting the underside of Noctis’ chin.

Prompto choked, eyes going wide. Noctis grinned up at him.

Then he opened his mouth wide and slid it down Prompto’s cock. Prompto groaned immediately, whimpering at the sight of half his length disappearing past the crown prince’s lips. Noctis slid a hand down Prompto’s thigh, gripping above his knee as he sucked, rubbing the flat on his tongue up and down lazily, enjoying the feel of his hard pulse through it as it thickened in his wet mouth. He sucked and swallowed the saliva pooling in his cheeks, making that filthy thudding noise in his throat Prompto always loved to hear.

His friend whimpered, Noctis’ eyes rolling back a little as Prompto’s cock twitched fully hard in his mouth. The prince hummed a laugh, sliding his mouth slowly back off to the head of his cock. He started lavishing it with his tongue, his free hand coming to loosely encircle the base of Prompto’s cock and squeezing. Chocobos had nothing on him.

“Noct, come on,” Prompto whined, his hands sliding around Noctis’ face, cupping his jaw, his cheeks, the back of his head. Noctis just shoved his tongue into his piss slit. “ _AH!_  Noctis I don’t know when the ranch closes! What if–  _nnh_  –w-we don’t make it today-? Ah!” Prompto had tried to gently slide him back off his cock with a firm grip on his hair, but Noctis was having none of it; he ran his tongue around the inside of Prompto’s foreskin, and he’d been helpless to all but clench his fists in Noctis’ hair and hold on tight.

Noctis took pity on him and tilted his head back, cushioning the underside of Prompto’s cock from his bottom teeth with his plump lower lip until he could levy the head out, craning his head back and pursing his lips against the tip. He kissed the underside, light and loving– he did adore Prompto’s dick, after all –and raised his eyebrows.

“Well, faster you finish, faster we get moving,” Noctis pointed out, punctuating his words with a long lick, lifting Prompto’s cock off his lips briefly as he lapped at it. Prompto’s arms shuddered; Noctis could feel it from the grip he still had on his hair. His friend knew exactly what he meant; now he had to use Noctis’ mouth to jerk off, because he wasn’t going to work for it any more.

“Nooct…” He whined, low and keening. Noctis just arranged himself better; arching his back, bracing himself on the palms of his hands to better show off the curve of his ass, all while balancing his friend’s erect cock on his upturned mouth. Prompto’s breath huffed out of him in a rush, eyes darkening. Noctis smiled, letting it drag along the underside of his friend’s cock. He knew Prompto couldn’t resist his ass; he could hardly keep from touching it, even when they were with the others.

Noctis felt a hot thrill of arousal run through him when one of Prompto’s hands slid around to cup the back of his head, the other raking across his scalp, his nails running lighter over his cheek, until he was wrapping it around his length.

“You’re so  _spoilt_ ,” Prompto muttered, as Noctis opened his mouth greedily and moaned, the sound cracking in his throat at how rough Prompto shoved his cock into him, finally using his prince like a cheap hole. He started up a harsh pace of quick, deep thrusts, Noctis’ long, continuous moans broken whenever the head hit the back of his throat. “Are you seriously having a tantrum because I wanna see some birds? You like ‘em too!” He punctuated the last word by shoving Noctis’ face against his groin and holding it there, his forearm tense and trembling.

Noctis managed to pull himself out of the bliss of getting fucked long enough to suck it once, before Prompto ripped his head back and started pumping into him again, the tight hold he had on the back of Noctis’ head reducing the prince’s mouth and throat to little more than his personal cock sleeve. Noctis whined like a bitch through his nose, high-pitched and needy. His whole body rocked as Prompto yanked his head back and forth, spit sliding down his chin, his own cock hard and leaking heavily.

 _‘Yes,’_  He thought, full of lustful rapture.  _‘Fuck me hard, Prompto; fuck my mouth like I’m a whore. Fuck, I’m such a whore for you. Give it to me. Give it to your fucking bitch.’_

Prompto chuckled, breathless and deep. It resonated through Noctis’ chest, making his dick twitch harder. “You are such a faker! Does Lady Luna know? Does she know how much you like being on your knees in front of me?”

Noctis couldn’t even shake his head, Prompto’s hold on his hair was so tight. It was starting to hurt; his cock was so hard, and Prompto was being so rough with him. The prince loved it.

“I’m cumming soon,” Prompto muttered. “I’m gonna do it on your face.”

Noctis let out a dirty, whining noise at the thought, and then choked on it when Prompto grabbed his head buried his cock in him. A hot load of cum slid down his gel sleeve of a throat easily, and Noctis hummed lazily, fucked out of his mind but still disgruntled that Prompto had lied. He sucked it down, though, and smiled around his length when Prompto started pulling it out of his mouth, the head popping out past his lips just as Prompto grabbed the base of his cock and released the next shot over his lips and chin, some running down the front of his throat.

Noctis slid a hand into his pants and squeezed his own package, his eyelids fluttering shut as Prompto grabbed his cock and rubbed the spongy, cumming head over his face. Noctis started jerking off as his friend released another shot over his nose, sliding his piss slit up the bridge, the prince whimpering obscenely when he felt some dribble down his forehead and into his hairline. Panting, he stroked himself faster when he heard Prompto start to slowly squeeze the rest of his cum out of his cock, smearing it over Noctis’ face.

“Thanks Noct,” he said softly, voice full of dreamy, sated affection even as he brushed his softening cockhead off on Noctis’ slightly parted lips. The taste of Prompto’s salty cum spread along his tongue, and the prince came hard, freezing up, rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth and savouring the drop that Prompto had given him, ecstatic. “You know I like your blowjobs way more than chocobos, right?” He prodded, as he carefully wiped his semen out of Noctis’ eye socket with a gentle thumb.

Noctis opened his eyes when Prompto slid his thumb into his mouth, and he sucked it clean. “I do now,” He corrected, biting the finger lightly. Prompto scoffed and pulled it from between his teeth.

Prompto watched, his hands coming to gently cup Noctis’ shoulder and neck as the prince used his long, artful fingers to wipe Prompto’s cum off his face and suck each digit clean, moaning and loving it. Noctis finally sucked his sticky lips, then locked eyes with his friend.

He puckered up slightly. Prompto beamed and swooped in, cupping his slightly tacky face to kiss him lightly a few times. Noctis sucked his tongue, swallowing down the last of his semen-mixed spit, and then licked lightly at Prompto’s lips. Prompto kissed him open-mouthed, making a hot noise when Noctis hungrily responded, sliding his tongue into Prompto’s mouth. He’d already brushed his teeth.

Prompto straightened up and Noctis let him, sighing, falling backwards to pull his legs out from under him. He planted his feet wide and propped himself up on his elbow, showing off the wet cum-stain on the crotch of his sleeping pants as he licked his own cum off the back of his hand. “Wanna fuck?” He offered, staring at Prompto from under hooded lids.

Prompto laughed shakily, but couldn’t seem to drag his eyes off him. “The- the ranch–”

“Take a picture,” Noctis snapped, cutting him off.

Prompto looked taken aback. “What?”

“Take a picture of me spread out like some fucking tart for you, so you can see what you missed out on; because my offer? Gone,” Noctis said peevishly.

Prompto knew better than to disobey twice, and fumbled inside his jacket. Noctis yanked his shirt up, pulling it up further at the sides to show off his nipples, before shoving his forearm out of the neck hole and sliding his first two fingers into his mouth.

Prompto groaned at that, and grudgingly lined up his camera for the shot. Noctis felt drool coat his bottom lip (he could still taste cum on his fingers) and gave the lens the sultriest look he could muster.

The camera flashed, then Prompto shot up again, clearing his throat, tucking it away. “Alright, so, you had your fun, I took the pic; let’s get going?”

Noctis yanked his arm out of his shirt, scowling, and started climbing off the bed. Prompto sounded way too eager for a guy who just got off all over the face of the Prince of Lucis. “Yeah, yeah,” He grumbled, then grabbed a fistful of his friend’s shirt and yanked himself up against his front. “One more,” He said quietly, and kissed Prompto’s spluttering mouth deeply.

Prompto slid his hands up his forearms and started to respond passionately, but Noctis pulled his mouth off and headed to the bathroom.

“ _Noct!_ ”

“Can’t keep the chocobos waiting any longer, Prompto,” He shot back snidely, and shut the door on him, locking it with a strong thrill of victory.

As long as Prompto was thinking about him, Noctis supposed he could ride a chocobo all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I wanted to practice writing smut so any feedback would be really helpful. This is like the first time I've finished a sex scene so have at it.


End file.
